


Ulterior Motives

by ifelt_infinite



Series: As It Goes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifelt_infinite/pseuds/ifelt_infinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to know what a kiss is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ulterior Motives

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt Kiss at[](http://spn-30snapshots.livejournal.com/profile)[ **spn_30snapshots**](http://spn-30snapshots.livejournal.com/).[TABLE HERE](http://ifelt-infinite.livejournal.com/2280.html)

 

"Well at least you've got Amanda. She's cool"

Sam is sitting on the bleachers by the soccer field of Truman High. He feels a little jealously burning behind his words, but he is pretty sure none of it seeped through into them. Dean is his. This Amanda girl is just another random fling, but he still doesn't like her taking up the time they get to spend together, especially since Dad is on a case.

Dad on a case means lying around in the motel room eating pizza curled up next to Dean when he wasn't off with some girl. This time, the "some girl" is Amanda.

And she's in the way.

"Dude, she wants me to meet her parents. I don't do parents." Well that settles that. Sam is careful not to smirk at the words. Dean doesn't seem to take too kindly to Sam trying to hog all his attention. Last time Sam ruined one of Dean's hook ups, Dean didn't talk to him for a whole miserable week. Especially, since they spent most of that week traveling across the states with Dad being the only other person to talk to.

Dean start to ramble on about how Dad said it would only be a couple of weeks and how he can't wait to leave. Sam stops listening and starts deciding on what movie they should watch and what type of pizza they should order.

\--

"Dean, how do you know if you like someone?"

Dean looks away from the TV and sees Sam sitting on the floor of their motel room with his history book in his lap. He is looking up at Dean, eyes full of questions.

"Why are you asking me?" Dean growls. He sits up against the bed's headboard before continuing to flip channels.

"Well, you have a girlfriend."

Dean laughs, "She isn't my girlfriend. She's just a girl. There's a difference." Sam puts down his book and climbs to sit on the bed with Dean.

"But don't you like her?"

"Well, I guess so."

"So how do you know?"

"I like to kiss her. But I guess that's probably a really bad explanation. I really thing you're asking the wrong person, Sammy."

"So when you like someone, you want to kiss them?"

"Yeah. And other stuff, but I don't think you're old enough for all that."

"I thought that's what a girlfriend was for. Someone you want to kiss… like to kiss." Sammy presses on.

"Dude, I told you. Amanda wants me to meet her parents. I'm about to cut my loses and run."

"Oh."

"Why are you asking all these questions anyways?" Dean is getting sick of the 20 questions game that Sam has started, but Sam sound so sincere in each question. Sam doesn’t have anyone else to ask. Dad’s never around. This is Dean’s job.

"Barry asked me. I didn't know how to answer him." Sam sets his book down and gets up to sit next to Dean on the bed. "I was kinda curious too."

"I'll show you one day." Sam snuggles in and rests his head on his shoulder. Dean doesn't shove him away.

\--

Dean sees Sam across the room. Then he blinks and his younger brother is right in his face.

When did he learn to fucking teleport?

Once Dean realizes that Sam is way too far in his personal space, it's too late to avoid Sam pressing his lips against his own. He feels Sam's tongue dart out and slide over the crease of his lips. It takes him half a minute to realize what's happening and launch himself off the bed and onto the floor. Quickly picking himself up, he darts across the room.

"S-sammy? What do you think you're doing?" Dean trips over a chair and almost falls, but regains his balance. He should have been a little more aware of his surroundings, but his little brother just kissed him and that kinda screws with a person's head.  
"You said you'd show me."

"God, Sammy! I meant with a girl or I don't know... a p- porno or something!" Dean shuffles back until he hit a wall. He feels bad because he can see Sam across the room looking like he done something terribly wrong. He can see the pout starting to form and can practically hear the brooding start.

"Sorry Dean." It's almost a whisper.

The look on Sam's face makes Dean feel like he was the one in the wrong here. He isn’t, but he can't take those eyes looking at him like that.

"It's okay. All just a misunderstanding. Just don't do it again. Brothers...brothers aren't supposed to do things like that."

He can see the "But Dean" about to leave Sam's lips. He gives him a look that says “No Sammy” and the words disappear from Sam's mouth.

"You were just confused. It's fine, really." Dean says as he moves back across the room. He runs his hands through Sam's shaggy hair after he sits back on the bed.

Sam buries his face into the side of Dean's neck. "I'm sorry Dean. I really am. Don't leave me."

"I won't Sammy. Not ever."

\--

Dean keeps glancing at Sam from across the room. Dad has finally made it back and they are packing up to head out to the next hunt. Sam isn't looking back, though Dean knows Sam can see him.

Dean knows that Sam knows damn well what a kiss is. He knows that Sam has spied on him plenty of times to know what to do. He remembers catching a peek of Sam out of the corner of his eye countless times when he was kissing a girl silly, and sometimes even more.

And Sam knows Dean knows.

He tells himself Sam is just being possessive. His older brother, the only person who is ever a complete constant in his life, is being stolen away by girls. He tells himself that Sam will grow out of it. That he will understand when he hits puberty and he realizes that girls aren't annoying and that his dick actually has a use besides pissing.

Dean tells himself all this, but he doesn't know if he completely believes it.

"Let's go." John says and Dean forgets about Sam for the moment and walks out the door.


End file.
